Rothbart
Hedge von Rothbart is a powerful sorcerer and the main villain in the 1994 animated film The Swan Princess. An early player in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, he was one of Ruber's most trusted generals, often teamed with fellow sorcerer Rasputin. Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains Beginnings The man who would one day become the legendary sorcerer began his life as a servant to a wealthy land baron. During this time, the young Rothbart learned the great secrets of the Forbidden Arts. As the baron rewarded Rothbart's service with knowledge of the magics, Rothbart's powers grew amazingly quick. Eventually, Rothbart slew his former teacher, and set off on his own. He eventually ran into his future ally, Clavious. Together, the two dominated the land with their magics. Clavios and Rothbart quickly disposed of King William, who sought to end the two sorcerer's reign of terror. After this, Rothbart set his sights on William's daughter, and attempted to make her his queen. She refused, and an enraged Rothbart slew both her and her lover, Prince Derek. As Rothbart and Clavious continued to create chaos, they were approached by a sorceress known as Zelda. Rothbart, impressed by her powers, invited Zelda to join their alliance, and the three created a powerful triad. Zelda and Rothbart quickly became lovers, much to Clavious' jealousy. However, the three continued to have their way with the land, until amazingly, it seemed that all that was considered good in the world quickly vanished, leaving only those of evil heart walking the planet. Rothbart quickly decided to have his group set off to deal with Judge Claude Frollo, who had sworn a bloody vendetta against all with knowledge of the black arts.... Vs Frollo Practicing sorcery in northern Europe, Rothbart was targeted quickly by Judge Claude Frollo of France, as was Rothbart's plan. Rothbart and his minion Bridget were captured by Frollo's soldiers and taken back to Paris for execution, but the cunning sorcerer used his magic to escape. Transforming himself into a beast form called "the Great Animal", Rothbart attacked Frollo and threw him from the top of Notre Dame Cathedral, although the Judge somehow survived, unknown to Rothbart. Death of an Old Friend Although successful in his fight with Frollo, Rothbart was concerned that a more powerful enemy might try to kill him. Contacting his former ally Clavious, Rothbart ordered him to seek out the Forbidden Arts, an orb of incredible magic power. Clavious planned to betray his estranged partner, but was ultimately killed when Jafar also tried to claim the Forbidden Arts, which was destroyed in the battle. Joining Forces With Rasputin Distressed after this, and fearing the power of Chernabog as he laid waste to much of Europe, Rothbart contacted his fellow sorcerer Rasputin, proposing an alliance. Both men set out to battle Chernabog, and their combined talents destroyed much of Chernabog's demon army. However, the Black God himself proved too powerful, and the sorcerers were forced to retreat back to Rasputin's base. Here, the Magic Mirror once belonging to Queen Grimhilde revealed the existence of another demon, the Emperor of the Night, who might be able to stand a chance against Chernabog. Summoning the Emperor, Rothbart and Rasputin watched as the demon banished Chernabog from the mortal plane. Loss and Success Not long after this victory, Rasputin, impressed with his new ally, introduced Rothbart into Ruber's alliance. Here, Rothbart volunteered the services of his lover Zelda to acquire a mysterious potion crucial to Ruber's plans, only to lose Zelda when she fell in battle with the potion's current owner, Yzma. Later participating in Ruber's campaign against the Horned King, Rothbart teamed with another sorcerer, Zigzag, to defeat the King's barbarians. After the Horned King fell, Zigzag defeated Yzma and claimed the potion for Ruber, avenging Zelda's death. The Battle of Egypt Although eager to finish what he started upon learning Frollo was still alive, Rothbart was sent to Egypt instead while Ruber's alliance launched an assault on Paris. Here, he provided important magical backup for Pharaoh Rameses and the free Egyptian army, countering the spells of Maleficent and Lady Tremaine. During the siege of Thebes, Rothbart used his powers to transform the weapons of Maleficent's goons into harmless bubbles, and turned Maleficent's raven Diablo to stone. Maleficent fled as her forces crumbled before the Egyptians, and Rothbart decided to pursue her. Death Tracking the "Mistress of All Evil" back to Forbidden Mountain, Rothbart fearlessly strode into the castle. Maleficent sent her goons against him but, Rothbart easily defeated them with ease, only for Maleficent to take on her dragon form. To counter this, Rothbart once more turned himself into the Great Animal, but this time, he was severely outmatched. Avoiding the dragon's flames, he took to the skies in an attempt to attack the dragon's long neck, but Maleficent mauled her attacker, who plunged from the sky and exploded as his magic backfired. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Patience is a Virtue Rothbart forms an alliance with Saruman and Lord Maliss at the beginning of the tournament. When Maliss demands justice for the deaths of Clavious and Zelda, killed earlier in the war, Rothbart suggests that the alliance wait it out and investigate rather than act hastily. As Rothbart investigates, he finds that Nightmare Moon is a promising suspect. He sends Maliss after her; negotiations break down and Maliss kills the pony. New Suspicions When Saruman stops coming to meetings, both Rothbart and Maliss grow suspicous of him. To avoid the problems and get his allies back, Maliss decides to gather the secrets of time travel from a being called Nox. But Maliss dies in the attempt. In order to replenish the ranks, Rothbart adds the Wicked Witch of the West to his group. The two new allies prove to be the only ones left, as Saruman turns traitor. The Sorcerer's Society Rothbart adds Hex, Charmcaster, and Zigzag to his number, so to create a wizard faction anew. Hearing of an attempt to free the Four Eastern Demons, Rothbart heads out to destroy their most prominent apprentices, the Foot Mystics. During the battle, Rothbart knocks the Fire Mystic into a pool of water, extinguishing him so that Zigzag can kill him. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Team Evil Magic Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Sorcerer Society (Non-Disney) Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Ghost Category:Animal Villans Category:Monsters Category:CGI Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:The Swan Princess Villains Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:"Non-Disney Villains" in Disney Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Malthazar's Alliance Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains